Aureus
Despite its small size, Aureus is a region that rivals Allemagne in power and influence. The Aureus elves are famous traders and architects that have decided to coexist with the other species of the world rather than live in isolation like the Tenebrae, Silvestris, and Electi. Name History Several millennia ago, an expedition of Electi collectively decided to abandon their search for artifacts and settle on the uninhabited peninsula and islands north of Allemagne. There, they carefully hid themselves from the tribal humans to the south and watched over them. Small gifts were given to the humans over time, accelerating the development of the humans at what the elves considered to be a safe rate. Particularly bad famines were prevented with Aureus intervention, though they were very careful to avoid interfering with natural wars and conflicts. Two centuries ago, the Aureus decided that the humans of Allemagne were finally advanced enough for open trade and formal relations. In part, this was necessitated by the arrival of the Eccles in Gallia. To preserve the balance of power and prevent a devastating war between the two regions, the Aureus elves have deeply entwined themselves in the politics and relations of the region. Aureus elves have tacitly approved of Allemagne expansion, but only as long as they are kept appraised of the details. As long as serious bloodshed is avoided and the absorbed regions desire Allemagnian control, the Aureus elves are more than happy with the results. Certain Aureus factions were even responsible for guiding Allemagne towards expansion, with the prevailing logic being that a humanity united under the guidance of the Aureus was better than warring kingdoms with no grander aim. Aureus Contributions to Humanity Aureus elves are the de facto wardens of the northern waters. They keep pirates in check and allow trade to flow without interruption. This alone has ingratiated them with every coastal city, though some still protest the influx of superior elven goods. Elven architecture has also risen to prominence as the pinnacle of fashion. Students journey from every corner of Europe to study under the Aureus masters. Though elven materials cannot legally be exported and thus many elven designs are impossible to replicate in foreign lands, there are many techniques that can be used with human or dwarven materials. Aureus masters teach informal classes with individual students rather than lecture to classrooms in the human style. The limited number of spots for such students imbues the privilege with a huge amount of prestige. The most important (and least interesting) contribution of the Aureus has been their crops. Being vegetarians, the Aureus have perfected strains of staple crops, yet have made no contributions regarding meat. Of course, those new crops do indirectly improve meat quality by providing livestock with better nutrition. Current State Today, the Aureus operate as careful observers, watching and guiding Allemagne. They seek to limit violence as much as possible, so they use their considerable influence to prevent open warfare from breaking out. Their general goal is to prevent the Eccles from inspiring too much violence in their name. Government Provinces Storbreakar Province bordering Allemagne, mostly focused on river/land trade and interaction with human allies Havest West side of the peninsula, focused on military and defense Havost East side of the peninsula, agricultural and infrastructure Havrond North side of the peninsula, architecture and massive sea structures Ostorr Bigger island, trade Omindr Smaller island, secretive government capital (potential Isolationist headquarters?) International Relations * Friendly and protective relationship with civilized Silvestris * Limited communications with the other elven factions, but relations are frigid at best. * Pledged to aid the werewolves against Jormungandr. Military Organizations The Aureus navy patrols from Hisperia to the (Baltic Sea). Their speedy patrolcraft aren't equipped for full-scale war, but they are fast enough to respond to pirates The Armada Institutions Demographics Creatures